Maybe I Can Be Happy After All
by Windrises
Summary: Charlie reluctantly ends her relationship with Vaggie. She meets someone new, which leads to her having a son, named Collins. Vaggie feels so heartbroken, that she tries to ignore Charlie and her family. However, after Charlie develops a strong illness, Vaggie starts helping Collins take care of the hotel. The two form a close bond and help each other get through their drama.


Note: Hazbin Hotel was created by Vivienne Medrano. Collins was created by me and SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.

Charlie Magne didn't think she'd have a kid. She did have dreams, where she had kids, but she thought that was a dream that'd never become a reality. Her parents barely cared about raising her and Charlie was usually working on her hotel. Also, she and Vaggie had been dating, so having a child wouldn't be possible, unless she and Vaggie adopted a kid.

However, things didn't go the way Charlie was expecting. As the things at the hotel got tenser and more busy, Charlie and Vaggie had less time for each other. When they did get to hangout, Vaggie would be cynical, grumpy, and tired. This was understandable, due to how much work she had to deal with. However, Vaggie's negativity was affecting Charlie. Charlie was a very cheerful and optimistic demon. Vaggie used to be the one Charlie went to, when she was upset and needed somebody to raise her spirits. Sadly, Vaggie's worn-out attitude was damaging her relationship with Charlie. Eventually, Charlie decided she and Vaggie should just be friends, which deeply upset Vaggie.

Vaggie had a hard time, when it came to moving on. She had never loved anybody, in the way that she loved Charlie. Despite being a demon, Charlie was an angel in Vaggie's eyes and without her, things were gloomier and darker. Vaggie became less and less social, after the breakup. She would talk to the hotel staff and customers, when necessary, but when it came to more personal interactions, Vaggie was more reserved and quiet. Although Charlie had a hard time with the breakup, at first, she eventually moved on. She met someone new. As selfish as it may sound, Vaggie was hoping the relationship wouldn't last. She hoped Charlie would come back to her and things could go back to the way they were. However, that isn't what happened. Charlie and her boyfriend continued being an item. Vaggie tried to act indifferent, but deep down, she was very upset and sad. She never stopped loving Charlie and desperately hoped Charlie never lost her love and would come back to her.

As time went on, Charlie became pregnant, leading to her giving birth to a baby boy. The boy was named Collins. A lot of Charlie's friends, including Alastor and Angel Dust, watched Collins, shortly after he was born. However, Vaggie stayed at home. She was still in denial. She was refusing to accept the fact, that Charlie had left her and had started a new family. Vaggie would often mope around her room, while trying to keep her mind off of Charlie. When she was at work, Alastor and Angel Dust would tell Vaggie about the kid. Although Vaggie enjoyed hearing Alastor and Angel make insensitive remarks, at the expense of Charlie and her family, she hated being reminded of her failed love life.

After Collins was born, Vaggie rarely interacted with Charlie, except for when it was necessary for work. When Charlie tried to talk about her feelings, Vaggie would make an excuse and leave. For the first ten years of Collins' life, Vaggie had very few face-to-face interactions with the boy. Although Vaggie was initially upset at Collins' mere existence, she eventually softened up when she realized none of her problems were Collins' fault. Vaggie's problems mostly came from her own emotional problems, which she knew, but she was still angry at Charlie and often put the blame on her. As for Collins, Vaggie tried to be reserved, but respectful. On Christmas and Collins' birthday, Vaggie would get Collins any present he asked for.

Collins had black hair and usually wore red-colored outfits, because Charlie usually picked out his outfits. Collins had inherited his mother's friendly demeanor and optimism. However, he tended to hide his sentimental feelings, because the residents of the Hazbin Hotel were friendly. Collins' grandparents often warned Collins, that he could be humiliated and beaten up, if he acted overly-soft and friendly, while associating with demons. Charlie wasn't happy about the advice her parents gave to Collins, because she wanted Collins to be an upbeat, inspiring figure, just like her.

Collins didn't know much about Vaggie, aside from her being the one who got him the best presents. Vaggie refused to attend the family gatherings and other social events, that Charlie had, so Collins barely knew anything about Vaggie. Charlie had explained to Collins, that Vaggie was a close friend of hers and had played an essential role, in making the Hazbin Hotel a reality. Collins often wondered why Vaggie would never visit Charlie or him. Since Vaggie was always eager to get Collins whatever he wants, Collins knew Vaggie must have a soft side, deep down. He often asked Charlie, if he could visit Vaggie, but Charlie couldn't get in contact with Vaggie, due to Vaggie changing her cellphone number and always locking her room in the hotel.

One day, when Collins was sixteen, Charlie was in bed, because she was feeling sick. Collins entered her room and said, "Mother, the hotel staff is waiting for you."

Charlie had a guilty look on her face, while replying, "I'm afraid I won't be able to run the hotel, today. I'm really not feeling well."

Collins was concerned, because Charlie always ran the hotel, even when she had a nasty cold. He figured his mother must be feeling really bad. He asked, "Who will take care of things, while you're recovering?"

Charlie coughed a bunch of times, before saying, "Ask Vaggie. She's most qualified."

Collins sounded a bit shy, while replying, "But I've never talked to her."

Charlie said, "It feels like a lifetime, since I last spoke to her. However, due to my critical condition, I think Vaggie can let her jealous and stubborn anger slide, for a temporary amount of time."

A short time later, Vaggie heard a knock on her hotel room. Vaggie brushed her hair and got into her gray dress, before answering the door. To her surprise, Collins was at the door. Collins was wearing gray pants and a black sweater, which covered most of his face. Vaggie said, "Collins, is that you?"

Collins replied, "Um, yeah."

Vaggie said, "I don't recognize you."

Collins replied, "That's not really surprising, considering you never visit me or talk to me. You always get me the gifts I want, but it feels pretty weird, to be spoiled by somebody who wants nothing to do with me."

Vaggie sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I've been giving your whole family a hard time and I haven't really been fair to anybody. However, the bond, that your mother and I had, was the most beautiful and important thing in my life. When that bond was broken, I was never able to forgive her or myself."

Collins replied, "That doesn't mean you have to avoid me. Although I bite a few vampires, every now and then, I don't bite anybody else."

Vaggie said, "I'm sorry. I think we can make things better. Let's just not focus on Charlie, at the moment."

Collins nervously smiled and replied, "Actually, I came here, because of Charlie."

Vaggie facepalmed and said, "I'll never be able to escape her, will I?"

Collins replied, "Seems like it."

Vaggie asked, "What's going on?"

Collins explained, "Charlie's not feeling well. She usually runs the hotel, even when she's sick, so this seems serious. She thinks you're best qualified to take care of the hotel, while she recovers."

Vaggie wondered if Charlie was assigning her this job, because Charlie still cared about Vaggie and wanted to make her feel important or if she just thought Vaggie was a good worker. Either way, Vaggie figured it would be wrong, if she turned down the job. Deep down, her guilt had been eating her up, due to how insensitive and ignorant she had been to Charlie and her family. Vaggie was being given a chance, to do something good for Charlie and her family, so she said, "Okay then. I'll be the temporary manager."

Alastor and Angel Dust were relaxing on the steps of the hotel. Since Charlie wasn't feeling well, they figured they wouldn't have to do any work. Alastor grinned, while saying, "Quite frankly, Charlie getting sick is a lovely thing."

Angel Dust replied, "I'd agree with that, since that means we won't have to do our jobs."

Vaggie stood in front of them, with her hand on her hips and responded, "You're wrong about that. If you think you can slack off, you couldn't be more wrong. Since the boss isn't doing well, all of us will have to do more work. Alastor, go clean the top floor's rooms, while Angel Dust, you clean the bottom floor's rooms." Alastor and Angel Dust angrily sighed, before heading to the broom closet.

Collins tapped Vaggie's shoulder and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Vaggie said, "I don't know, but I know what I'll have to do and it won't be fun."

Collins asked, "What is it?"

Vaggie sighed, while grabbing a large stack of papers out of Charlie's desk. She explained, "Charlie does an entire stack of taxes, per day. After that, she always goes over a bunch of paperwork. This is going to be such an exhausting experience, that'll probably take up most of the day." Vaggie started sitting at the lobby's desk, while starting her work.

Collins said, "I could do the paperwork, while you work on the taxes. I like dealing with paperwork."

Vaggie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at Collins, while asking, "You're serious about that?"

Collins answered, "Not really, but I like helping people, who need my help, so give me that stack of papers."

Vaggie asked, "Are you sure you know how to do paperwork?"

Collins confidently answered, "I sure do. Mother taught me how to do it, a few years ago."

Vaggie pulled up a seat, for Collins. Collins sat next to Vaggie, while getting handed a big stack of papers. Vaggie said, "Thank you, Collins. You're being a real help."

Collins replied, "Anything for a friend."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Friend?"

Collins said, "Well, yeah. After all, you got me dozens of presents and never asked for anything from me. I would say you're like family, but you never visit."

Collins started looking a bit sad, so Vaggie said, "I shouldn't of ignored you. I shouldn't of done a lot of the things, that I've been doing. Both as a human and as a demon, I've failed the people around me and I regret that. I'm sorry I failed you."

Collins smiled and replied, "You haven't failed me and there's plenty of time, for things to get better."

A light smile appeared on Vaggie's face, while saying, "Maybe you're right about that."

After a few minutes of working, Vaggie looked at Collins and asked, "Does your mother ever talk about me?"

Collins casually answered, "Every once in a while."

Vaggie started sounding more shy, while asking, "Does she say good things about me? Does she seem upset? Does she talk about our past and how we used to be much closer?"

Collins explained, "Charlie likes to keep things vague, because she figured that's what you want. She did mention you two had a strong bond and that you were the most important person in her life, before things went crashing down."

Vaggie looked guilty, while saying, "That was probably my fault. I was angry, because of how hard and stressful work was getting. However, I had nobody I could put my blame on, except for myself. I volunteered for any task, that Charlie needed me to do. I thought that'd help me win her respect and admiration. Sadly, it took away my energy and made me more angry and grumpy, which led to our relationship falling apart. I lost the love of my life, due to the petty anger my job had caused me."

Collins paused and asked, "The love of your life?"

Vaggie said, "Um, yes."

Collins said, "I hope I'm not being intrusive, by asking this, but you and Charlie were a couple?"

Vaggie replied, "Yes we were."

Collins took another pause and said, "Oh, that's not what Mother said. In fact, that contradicts what she said."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow, while asking, "What did she say?"

Collins replied, "She claimed she was always into guys, but she never found true love, until she met my dad."

Vaggie started looking more furious and upset, than ever before. She stood up and started storming to Charlie's room. At that moment, she didn't care that Charlie was sick. She was so filled with anger, that she felt she had to confront Charlie. She burst in and angrily stared at Charlie, while asking, "You lied about our relationship?"

Charlie, who had been taking a nap, opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Vaggie, due to how long Vaggie had been avoiding her. She had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Vaggie angrily replied, "You claimed you never loved women. You claimed you never were in love, until Collins' dad came along. Either you're being a big liar or I never meant anything to you."

Charlie sighed and looked ashamed, while saying, "It seems like you caught me. Yes, I lied about our relationship. I claimed we never in a romantic relationship, which was the biggest fib I ever told."

Vaggie folded her arms and asked, "Why did you lie about that?"

Charlie explained, "I didn't just lie to my son. I lied to everybody, including myself. I told myself I wasn't in love with you and that you were just a good friend. However, deep down, I knew that wasn't the case."

Vaggie asked, "What do you mean?"

Charlie explained, "I was in love with Collins' dad, but I was also in love with you. I sided with Collins' dad, because at some point, I had to choose somebody and I was afraid I had ruined our relationship, when I suggested we just be friends. I ruined everything, didn't I?"

Vaggie put her hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Don't let your guilt hurt you. You're already dealing with enough pain, thanks to your sickness. Besides, if this drama is anybody's fault, it's mine. I avoided you and your family, like crazy. I stayed away from you, at any chance I caught, because I wasn't able to accept the fact you had left me and to this day, I still struggle to move on."

Charlie replied, "Vaggie, my dear, if you have to be mad at me and never forgive me, I'll understand. However, you can't keep ignoring Collins. He's a sweet kid and none of my questionable actions are his fault. Every Christmas, he'd ask about you and would beg for you to come over. I always wanted to introduce you to him, but you changed your cellphone number, in order to avoid my calls."

Vaggie sighed and had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I'm really, Charlie. There's really no way I could sugarcoat it. I've been a jerk to you and your son, ever since Collins was born and I regret that. I wanna make things right. I'll run the hotel, for as long as you need me to."

Charlie asked, "What about Collins?"

Vaggie said, "I'll look after him."

Charlie smiled and replied, "Thank you, Vaggie. I knew I could trust you."

Vaggie said, "Try to get better." Charlie nodded.

A few minutes later, Vaggie returned to the front desk and continued working on the taxes. Collins looked at her and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Vaggie said, "Of course."

Collins asked, "Do you hate Charlie?"

Vaggie said, "I never hated her. I always loved her."

Collins replied, "If you loved her, why did you avoid her?"

Vaggie paused and said, "It's hard to explain. Love makes people do things, that can't be properly explained."

For the next couple of weeks, Vaggie was working on running the hotel and taking care of the responsibilities Charlie usually handled. Collins usually felt embarrassed and nervous, about working in the hotel, because the younger demons would tease him and act like he's a lame dork. However, Collins let his fears go, for the sake of his mother. He worked harder and with more dedication, than ever before. He personally assisted Vaggie, with paperwork and any stressful chores, that he felt he could handle. Alastor and Angel Dust were much less eager to lend a helping hand. However, Vaggie kept forcing them to participate. Alastor had a lot of playful energy, so he was in charge of entertaining the guests and advertising the hotel. As for Angel Dust, Vaggie made him the janitor. Angel Dust often skipped work and took extended breaks, which led to Vaggie screaming curse words at him, while Collins cleaned the floors.

Shortly after Collins became nineteen, Charlie had gotten sicker and kept feeling weaker, even though she continued running the Hazbin Hotel. Sir Pentious was feeling the opposite. Due to being considered an underwhelming, unthreatening villain, he had been working on his strength and his skills. He did years of research and designing, which led to him becoming more and more dangerous. One day, while riding on a futuristic ship, Sir Pentious stood outside of the Hazbin Hotel, while having an evil smile on his face.

Charlie stepped out of the hotel, while asking, "What's going on?"

Sir Pentious grinned, while saying, "This is going to be an important day, in the history of demons. You see, this day could be considered a tragedy or a victory, depending on how you look at it."

Charlie folded her arms and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sir Pentious said, "I haven't been given the dignity and respect, that I rightfully deserve. That's because my villain career hasn't really gone the way it was supposed to. I was supposed to take over Europe, back in the 1880s, but that obviously ended in disaster. I've been having underwhelming disasters, for over a century."

Charlie replied, "That sounds about right. Get out of here." Alastor stepped out of the hotel and saw what was happening. He started setting up a trap for Sir Pentious.

Sir Pentious shook his head and responded, "That's not going to be happening. You see, I'm going to be demolishing the Hazbin Hotel."

Charlie asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

Sir Pentious explained, "The Hazbin Hotel is an important landmark. By getting rid of it, my popularity and respect will skyrocket. I'll become the most feared and celebrated villain, that there's ever been." Sir Pentious pressed a button, which pointed a disintegrator ray at the Hazbin Hotel.

Charlie nervously said, "You can't do that. At the very least, you have to let all of the staff and guests leave."

Sir Pentious responded, "I don't think so. By getting rid of those fools, I'll increase my threat level and will be even more feared. Farewell, to the Hazbin Hotel." He did an evil laugh.

Charlie jumped in the air and stood in front of the disintegrator ray, while Sir Pentious pressed the button. Alastor looked up and saw that Charlie was gone. Sir Pentious said, "Well, it appears I've defeated the owner of Hazbin Hotel. Plus, she was a princess. This is quite the honor." Alastor used a feature on his cane, to zap Sir Pentious' ship. Sir Pentious' ship started crashing to the ground.

Alastor said, "You're history, Sir Pentious, and you won't become a part of history, that anybody respects." Sir Pentious fell out of the ship and landed in a pool of lava, which Alastor had set up. Sir Pentious let out his final screams, while Alastor grinned. Some people thought Alastor defeated Sir Pentious, for petty revenge, while others thought he wanted to save Charlie. Either way, Alastor gained a lot of admiration, while Sir Pentious' infamous reputation was at an all-time low.

The staff and residents, of the Hazbin Hotel, had a hard time accepting Charlie's demise. Charlie was the friendliest and most well-respected demon they had ever known. A funeral was held for her, at a building, which was a few blocks away from the hotel. All of the staff and a majority of the guests attended the funeral. Everybody was sad. Alastor tried to brush things off, by making a few jokes, but even he shed a few tears. Angel Dust, who was usually immature and rude, also cried.

Collins tried to look reserved and calm. A few tears came out of his eyes, but he tried to seem like he was going to be fine. He knew the Hazbin Hotel was going to be a lot more chaotic and messy, without Charlie around. He figured there had to be somebody, who remained calm and collected and he figured he was the best demon for the job. He comforted various staff members and guests.

Nobody cried more than Vaggie. That day was the most she had ever cried. Vaggie said to herself, "I failed Charlie. She was the most wonderful woman in the world and the fact, that she and I didn't get along, shows how much of a jerk I am. I'm rotten, worthless, and a complete failure. If Charlie hadn't been so nice, she probably would of been so ashamed of me."

Collins sat next to her and said, "Charlie wouldn't be ashamed of you. You kept her hotel running, while she was sick. You helped her, you really did. Sure, you were very silent and hid from her, but you were there for her and me, in the shadows. You may of not been social, but when we needed something, you were there. Charlie wouldn't want you to hate yourself and constantly put yourself through this painful guilt. Charlie loved you."

Vaggie replied, "Thank you, Collins. You are a lot like her: Sweet, friendly, caring, and you always know how to make me feel better."

Collins had a friendly look on his face, while saying, "You need a hug, don't you?"

Vaggie shyly responded, "I don't know." Collins wrapped his arms around Vaggie. Vaggie accepted the hug. Collins and Vaggie held onto one another, for the rest of the funeral.

Since Vaggie was feeling so down, she felt she couldn't run the Hazbin Hotel. The position was given to Alastor. Alastor was able to charm the grievers, by being entertaining and humorous. Vaggie laid on her bed, in her room, for weeks. She barely talked to anybody, aside from Collins. The two would give advice to one another, about how to get their minds off the terrible tragedy they had been dealing with.

A month later, Alastor was hosting a prom at the Hazbin Hotel. He figured it'd be a good way to give the staff and guests a fun time and would help lighten the mood. Anybody, who wasn't completely evil, was invited to come.

Vaggie stepped out of her room and greeted Collins. She said, "You heard about the upcoming prom, right?"

Collins answered, "Of course."

Vaggie tried to have a friendly smile on her face, while asking, "Are you going to wear a nice tuxedo and dance with a cute girl?"

Collins sighed and said, "I don't know. There's really nobody I want to go the prom with, except for one person."

Vaggie said, "If I may ask, who is that person?"

Collins shyly answered, "You."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Me?"

Collins said, "Yeah. After you started talking to me, you're really the only girl I know, except for Charlie, that would be nice to me and would be there for me. To be honest, when we were at the funeral, I was hugging you, because I knew you needed it. However, I also know you hugged me back, not because you needed it. You knew I needed a hug, too. You're able to tell what I need, without me saying anything, and I've never been with someone, who's like that."

Vaggie replied, "That means a lot to me, but I don't think I'll be going to the prom. I've never really been great at dancing and proms are something I've never really been comfortable with. However, I hope that doesn't stop you from going to the prom. I want you to have a great time. You deserve it."

Collins said, "I'll go, but it won't be the same, if you're not there."

On the night of the prom, Vaggie laid on her bed, while saying to herself, "I ought to be ashamed of myself. Collins needs me, in this sad time, and instead of being there for him, I've been chickening out." Vaggie started thinking about what Charlie had said to her, about she's okay with Vaggie never forgiving her, as long as she looks after Collins. Vaggie got up and said, "Collins needs me. I'm not going to let down the Magne family, again."

Meanwhile, Collins was at the lobby, which had been turned into a prom. Collins was wearing a black tuxedo. It was fancier, than his usual choice of wardrobe, so he felt a bit weird. Alastor, who was wearing a red tuxedo, pranced by Collins and asked, "How are you doing?"

Collins sighed and replied, "I guess I'm okay."

Alastor put his hand on Collins' shoulder and said, "I know you must still feel sad. I'm not usually the sentimental type, so don't tell anybody about this, but your mother was a wonderful lady. She was smart, eloquent, and knew what she was doing. She created the best hotel and has improved the lives of a countless amount of demons, like myself."

Collins had a surprised look on his face, while replying, "Alastor, I never expected you to say something like that."

Alastor nudged Collins and said, "Like I said before, don't tell anybody. If you do, my sentimental side will go away and I'll put you through a living nightmare." Alastor made a creepy smile, before walking away.

A moment later, Vaggie entered the lobby, while wearing a purple dress. She nervously smiled, while walking up to Collins. She said, "Um, hi."

Collins replied, "Hi, Vaggie. I'm surprised you came."

Vaggie said, "I only came for one reason and that reason is you."

Collins smiled and replied, "I'm flattered." He stuck his hand out and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Vaggie said, "Of course."

Vaggie and Collins started dancing with each other. Although Vaggie thought she was a bad dancer, she was able to dance with Collins, at a good pace. Collins said, "I'm really thankful you came."

Vaggie replied, "I'm thankful you invited me. I have barely left the room, in the past month. I needed this."

Collins said, "We seem to need similar things. It's one of the reasons we're able to be there for each other. You know what I need and if I can be so bold, I think I know what you need."

Vaggie smiled and responded, "Maybe you're right."

Collins said, "Although Mother said you and her weren't dating, she did say you were one of the most beautiful demons she had ever seen. That was before I had gotten a good look at you. I agree with Mother, for the most part. However, you're not one of the most beautiful. You're the most beautiful."

Vaggie's eyebrows widened in surprise. She looked nervous, while blushing, at the same time. Vaggie gave Collins a kiss on the hand.

Collins said, "Oh, thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Vaggie replied, "Just be yourself, because that's enough to make me happy. I don't smile, very often, except when you're around."

Collins said, "Since you kissed my hand, I think I owe you a kiss. May I?"

Vaggie answered, "Of course." Vaggie stuck out her hand, but she quickly realized that Collins wasn't reaching for her hand. She figured Collin would kiss her cheek, but instead, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Vaggie looked shocked.

Collin blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't of done that."

Vaggie smiled and replied, "You never have to apologize, for an act of true beauty, which is what you are." Vaggie kissed Collin's cheek. Collins kissed Vaggie's lips, again. They smiled at each other and continued dancing. They used to be the two saddest demons in the hotel, but they eventually became the happiest, thanks to the love they had for each other.


End file.
